


It's a Date, Senpai!

by Jazazamine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A tiny bit of angst cuz that's how Akechi be, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Short One Shot, Sumire is a precious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine
Summary: Sumire asks Akechi to spend the day with her.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	It's a Date, Senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple fluffy fic. Like... really fluffy?? Idea spawned from the discord server again thanks to idemandacat and thanks to alba for the date place suggestion!! Rated T for Akechi language?? Please let me know if I need to add or adjust the tags! I'm still getting use to this!

Goro was nervous as he waited patiently at the Station Square. There was no reason for his heart to be beating this fast. It was just a date after all. Just a simple date.

Fuck. It’s a _date._

He glances back down at his phone. It’s almost noon. He was hoping that by showing up early, the day would be over and done with quickly. Unfortunately for him, time doesn’t work like that. He sighs, exasperated and tired, when he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder and he jolts, ready to slug who dared touch him, but his expression remained a friendly smile when he realized who it was.

“Akechi-senpai!”

“Ah, Yoshizawa-san,” he looks at his phone, “you’re right on time.”

“Were you waiting long?”

‘I was waiting here for forty-five minutes…’ he doesn’t say. “No. I wasn’t waiting very long at all. I just arrived myself,” he says instead.

“That’s good! I was a bit worried and I thought about showing up earlier, but you seem like the punctual type, senpai!”

“Yoshizawa-san,” he smiles, “I’ve said before you don’t have to address me as senpai.”

Truth be told, Goro does like it when he’s addressed as such. Before, she simply called him Akechi-san, but since they started infiltrating Maruki’s Palace, she started to call him Crow-senpai and then the senpai part carried on over into the real world too.

Since the route was secured, Sumire called Goro and asked him to go with her to, of all things, a ballet. He would expect this of Okumura-san, not that she would ever ask him, or for Sumire to ask someone else, but he supposes it’s not surprising that she would also suggest it. She’s light on her feet from gymnastics training and incorporates her skill set into the Metaverse.

Normally, Goro would not indulge in the idea of going out, especially to a fucking ballet, but he found it hard to say no. It is because he’s actually dead and will disappear from reality as a whole when this is all done? Or perhaps he enjoyed Sumire’s company? After he agreed, he could hear her smile over the phone and that’s when she said: great! It’s a date then!

It’s a _fucking date._

“I think it suits you!”

“It does _not_ suit me,” he growls.

“It does!” she gives a sly grin, “but if you call me Sumire instead of Yoshizawa-san, I will consider not calling you my senpai.”

“Sumire-san then…”

She giggles, “I guess that’ll do for now, Akechi-sen--” she clears her throat, “Akechi-san.”

“The play is not happening for a while. Perhaps we should find something to eat while we wait?”

“Oh! I know where I’d like to go!” She smiles and grabs onto Goro’s hand, “let’s go!”

Goro’s face becomes incredibly flushed and he pulls up on his scarf to hide it. The icy touch of her fingers permeates through his gloves as she latches on. She should really invest in a decent pair of gloves. She leads him onto Central Street and stops in front of the Beef Bowl shop.

“Is this place okay? I wanted to get an extra-large beef bowl!”

Goro nods and they both enjoy their meals quietly. Sumire ordered her extra-large while he decided a medium bowl would suffice. As he worked on his bowl, he looks over at Sumire, oddly admiring the way she could tackle such a huge amount of food with her petite frame. He didn’t dare let his gaze linger any longer as he turns back to his bowl.

February 2nd isn't’ much further now. Ren will send the calling card and they will complete their job on February 3rd. Then reality will go back to the way it was. If he’s actually dead, would Sumire even remember this? Is this just another part of Maruki’s bullshit actualization? All Goro wants is to be free. Shit. What if Ren backs out on sending the calling card? He makes a mental note to show up on the night of the calling card in case Ren does indeed cave into Maruki’s reality.

“Akechi-san?” Sumire speaks gently as she lays a hand on his arm.

Goro shakes his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts, “My apologies, Sumire-san,” he pauses, then decides to just speak what is on his mind, “are you sure you wanted me, of all people, to go with you to this play?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

“I’m not a nice person, Sumire-san. If you haven’t been informed, I have killed people. I almost killed…” his voice trails off.

“I’m aware, but I’m sure you had your reasons,” Sumire’s grip tightens on his coat slightly, “and it’s not like that now, is it?”

“...no.”

“Akechi-san,” Sumire looks up at him with a cheerful face, “we should enjoy our time together. I’m not sure what will happen after we beat Maruki, but I’d like to continue getting to know you. Senpai considers you a great friend after all!”

“He’s an idiot.” ‘We’re not friends’ he once again doesn’t say.

Sumire’s face brightens as Goro smiles over the part where he calls Ren an idiot and finishes up the last of her beef bowl. She looks down at it, sad that it’s all gone.

“Is something wrong?” Goro looks over at her, confused.

“Maybe I should get another extra-large…”

Goro panics, “Ah, Sumire-san! We don’t have time for that!” he pulls out his phone for the time, “we need to make our way over to the play.”

“You’re right…” Sumire pouts, then grins, “I’ll have to work this off later anyway with some training.”

The two pay and leave and head off to another part of Shibuya where the play is being held, Sumire lightly gripping onto Goro’s hand. He blushes, but this time he decides to wrap his fingers back around her hand, and she squeezes happily in response.

–

The play was fucking boring. It was so dreadfully boring, but at least Sumire seemed to have enjoyed herself. He could see the gears in her head spinning as she watched their techniques. Everyone had agreed on doing some training in the new strange section of Mementos before confronting Maruki one last time, so maybe she was thinking of new ways to include her training into their fights. Goro felt… hm. What did he feel? It wasn’t happiness, that’s for sure, but he wasn’t neither angry or depressed.

That’s it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn’t feel _angry._ While he was painfully bored, he wasn’t feeling anger. Calm. He feels… calm.

“Akechi-san?” Sumire trails her thumb over his as they continue to hold hands.

“Hm?” Oh. They’re back at the station. The sky darkening over them as they stand in the Station Square.

“Brr, it’s getting really cold.”

“I suppose it is chilly.”

A snowflake delicately lands on Goro’s nose, which causes Sumire to giggle and Goro rolls his eyes, “glad to see you’re so easily amused.”

“It’s snowing again, huh?” Sumire shivers, “anyways, thank you for spending the day with me, Akechi-san!” She does a little bow and starts to walk off, but something stops her.

Goro is still holding her hand.

“Um, this is the part where you let go,” she laughs playfully.

“Hm?” Goro looks down at their hands to see them still entangled, “Ah. Right.”

However, he still doesn’t let go. Sumire wraps her fingers around his again, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I guess I enjoyed today more than I realized.”

Sumire smiles wide, “I’m glad! I was worried you were bored.”

Their hands finally untangle and Goro crosses his arms across his chest to shield himself from the cold.

“Well, I better go,” Sumire turns on her heel, then turns back to face him, “oh! I forgot something!”

“Did you leave something at the play?”

Goro goes unanswered as Sumire lifts herself on her tiptoes and gives him a quick peck on the lips, “no. Just that!” Her cheeks matched the shade of red of the coat she wore as she twiddles her thumbs, “um, goodnight!” and before Goro could stop her, she hopped on the next train bound for home.

He leans against the wall, his gloved digits tracing the outer edges of his lips. It was quick, but that, that was a kiss. His cheeks became even more flushed as the snow dances around in the air from the frigid wind and he pulls his scarf over his lower half of his face. Despite the fact it was freezing outside, he was feeling quite warm and cozy on the inside.

Goro liked this strange feeling that’s washed over him. It’s a shame it won’t last. No. Goro’s alive. He will hold onto that feeling and let it carry him to find Sumire again after the battle is over.


End file.
